


Lucky

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm surprised, M/M, Song fic, and short, extreme fluff, it's cute, surprising for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Jack will make Crutchie sing, no matter what





	Lucky

Today was a lazy day. Crutchie and Jack both had today off, but after weeks of working, they just wanted to stay at home. 

For the first part of the morning they laid in bed, trading soft kisses and taking as much time as they want. Eventually, Jack had become too fidgety, so they got out of bed and made brunch. 

Around three in the afternoon, Jack disappeared into their extra bedroom to work on a painting. Crutchie didn’t mind; he had a new book he wanted to start, and he had found a perfect spot to lay his leg comfortably. He wasn’t moving anytime soon.

He picked up his copy of  _ Tuesdays with Morrie  _ and read the afternoon away.

 

Crutchie is brought back to the real world when he could hear music slowly come out of the art room. Crutchie kept reading, thinking Jack was coming out to get more water. 

He heard the music approach him, so he finally closed his book, looking up at Jack. 

Jack had a smile on his face as he pulled out his phone and hit a button. When Crutchie heard the familiar notes, he groaned. 

“ _ Do you hear me? I’m talking to you,” _ Jack sang, putting the phone back into his pocket. “ _ Across the water, across the deep blue-”  _ Crutchie shook his head.

This was one of the number one songs Jack sang to Crutchie, whether he was drunk or not. Jack  _ knew  _ he couldn’t sing, but anytime the song came a=on, he would drop anything to sing it to Crutchie. He had even recorded himself singing it when he was in Santa Fe.

“ _ -ocean, under the open sky, oh my. Baby, I’m trying.”  _

“I ain’t singin’, Jack,” Crutchie stated, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Come on, Crutchie!” he whined. “It’s our song!”

“You decided that all by yerself.” Deciding crying with Morrie would be better than this, he picked his book back up to continue reading. Jack did not let this stop him.

“ _ I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been.”  _ He grabbed Crutchie’s book and ripped it out of his hands. Crutchie glared up at him. 

“ _ Lucky to be comin’ home again,”  _ he continued with a smile, unphased by Crutchie’s glare.

“Jack Kelly, give me my book back.”

“Nu-uh,” he mocked, grabbing a bookmark he put on the coffee table and closed the book.

“I still ain’t singin’,” Crutchie snarked, deciding if kicking Jack’s arm and possibly get his book back would be worth the whining that would come with the injury.

“That’s fine,” Jack said with a smile.

_ Uh oh,  _ Crutchie thought.  _ He has something planned.  _

“You can justs dance wit’ me.” Crutchie’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. 

“Jack,  _ no. _ ”

“Up and at ‘em,” Jack cheered. He grabbed Crutchie by his wrist, preventing him from grabbing his crutch, and pulls him up to stand. 

A squeak escaped Crutchie as he fell into Jack’s chest, putting more weight into his left leg.

“Jack, what the hell!” he yelled.

“I gotcha, don’ worry,” Jack mumbled, wrapping his arms around Crutchie’s lower back.

“Jack,  _ why _ ,” Crutchie whined. Jack just ignores him and continues singing.

“ _ Lucky I’m in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again.”  _

He continues with the chorus, and Crutchie just watches and lets him sway them from side to side. 

It always amazes him at how bright and happy this song makes Jack, and it never fails to warm Crutchie’s heart that he’ll stop anything he’s doing just to sing it to him.

“ _ You’ll hear the music fill the air, I’ll put a flower in your hair.”  _ Crutchie knows that next part is the female part. After all the fight he has gone through, Crutchie decides to give him what he wants. 

“ _ Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you’re all I see,”  _ he sings softly, not breaking eye contact with Jack, even when his face lights up enough to make Crutchie blush. “ _ As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here, right now.”  _ Just as Crutchie was takes a breath to finish off the song, Jack stops him by attacking his face with kisses, kissing every part he can reach.

“Jack!” Crutchie laughs, turning away. “Jack - stop!”

“Neve’,” Jack mumbles. He pulls Crutchie against him, burying his head into the crook of his neck. “I love ya so much.” Crutchie smiles. 

He places a hand on Jack’s head, playing with his hair and hugging him back. 

“I love you too, ya big dog.” Jack chuckles and places a kiss on his neck. Together they listen to the music fade out, swaying in place.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW people usually don't like this stuff, but I could not stop thinking this song fit them, so I had towrite it. And yes, I mainly write Javid, but I ship these two too. Let me live, dammnit. Also, the fact that it's so short is surpising too. Have you read my stories before? Yeah? Then you probably agree this is shorter than usual
> 
> Talk to my on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting  
> Also, follow my cosplay account! That's new and would be cool!: rizzy_cos


End file.
